Waterbeds are comprised of a rectangular wooden box called a pedestal which is supported by the floor. The pedestal can be made of veneer, oak or other wood and may or may not be stained or painted. Frequently, the pedestal is made of particle board. Resting on the pedestal and overlapping the pedestal by six inches to one foot is a decking. The decking is rectangular, made of 3/8-inch to 1/2-inch thick wood and is 4 foot by 7 foot (Super Single), 5 foot by 7 foot (Queen), or 6 foot by 7 foot (King). Fastened to the decking and extending vertically upward is the frame of the waterbed. The frame is designed to enclose the water-filled liner. The frame is usually comprised of two side walls made of 3/4 inch to 13/4 inch hardwood. In addition, the frame is comprised of either a foot board and a head board or end boards dimensioned similarly to the side boards.
Most waterbed frames have a top perimeter which is fitted with removable padded rails. Rails are required for comfort. The compliant nature of the flexible water-filled mattress causes it to collapse under the weight of an occupant seated on the edge of the waterbed. The occupant, sitting on the edge of a waterbed without rails will have the top perimeter of the unpadded side rails dig into his thighs. This causes a substantial discomfort. Thus, the necessity for providing a thick, padded side rail. Indeed, 95% of the waterbeds sold today have removable padded side rails and, in some cases, padded end walls and/or head boards as well.
The padded rails are designed to compression fit onto the top of the side walls and/or the foot boards of the waterbed. The padded rails are constructed of three main parts. The foundation of a padded rail is comprised of three sections of wood joined in perpendicular relation to form either an inverted U- or an inverted J-shaped base. The inside width of the inverted U- or J-shaped base is approximately equal to the thickness of the top perimeter of the frame of the waterbed, allowing a slightly compressive "press" fit to the perimeter walls of the frame. The outside surface of the U- or J-brace (known in the trade as a "regular" rail or a super (executive) rail, respectively), is a thick sheet of foam. Covering the foam and permanently tacked or stapled to the base of the padded rail is a permanently fixed rail skin usually made of vinyl or velvet. Thus, the regular or super rails are permanently covered with a permanently attached skin and slip onto the top perimeter of the frame to provide comfort for the consumer.
The sales of waterbeds in the United States is presently over One Billion Dollars per year and growing. From their inception about twenty years ago they have come to represent a substantial portion in the retail home furnishing market. Nonetheless, as a new product, not unexpectedly, new and unique problems with waterbeds have developed. As a result, waterbeds, as well as parts and accessories for waterbeds, have been the subject of numerous patents.
These patents identify and address problems regarding the structure of waterbeds themselves as well as decorative aspects of waterbeds. The device of the present invention relates to waterbeds, specifically, to a cover for the padded rails of the waterbeds. Such rails have been the subject of a number of U.S. patents including the following:
______________________________________ U.S. Pat. No. INVENTOR DATE ISSUED ______________________________________ 4,109,887 Wakeland, Jr. August 29, 1978 3,546,725 Tambascio December 15, 1970 4,103,375 Santo August 1, 1978 4,878,259 Lupo November 7, 1989 4,514,871 Fisher et al. May 7, 1985 4,637,082 Moore et al. January 20, 1987 4,675,928 Fisher et al. June 30, 1987 4,703,531 Bissett November 3, 1987 4,841,586 Juster et al. June 27, 1989 ______________________________________
U.S. Pat. No. 4,109,887 (Wakeland, Jr. 1978) discloses a rail cap for a waterbed frame comprised of a U-shaped foam structure. More specifically, FIG. 6 of the Wakeland reference discloses a covering on the U-shaped foam member.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,546,725 (Tambascio 1970) discloses a removable U-shaped member for decorating the side rails of a bed frame. The decorative strip may be snap-fastened over the railing and extends below the railing to completely cover it.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,103,375 (Santo 1978) discloses a modular waterbed frame having a resilient cap to fit over the side rails.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,878,259 (Lupo 1989) discloses a one-piece decorative wrap designed to removably cover the pedestal to a waterbed mattress. The Lupo wrap discloses the use of Velcro.TM. type fasteners and the use of self-stick tape to hold the wrap to the pedestal.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,514,871 (Fisher et al. 1985) discloses an outer covering fabric (25) typically of naugahyde or similar vinyl plastic material stitched to an inner rigid frame that provides for joining a supplementary end rail to waterbed side rails in a smooth, decorative and functional corner joint and seal.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,637,082 (Moore et al. 1987) discloses a waterbed having a resilient cushion made up of slings that lay in the frame, such that the water-filled liner holds the peripheral cushions around the perimeter.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,675,928 (Fisher et al. 1987) is a continuation the '871 patent discussed above, disclosing the same subject matter.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,703,531 (Bissett 1987) discloses a padded rail comprised of foam, blocks of wood, and a fabric covering the foam, the fabric which is stapled to the wood.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,841,586 (Juster et al. 1989) discloses a frame for a waterbed that is adjustable in size, allowing a single frame to be used for a queen- or king-size bed.
In addition, U.S. Pat. No. 4,878,259, while not relating to padded rails, does relate to a waterbed pedestal wrap that is removably attached to the rectangular pedestal base of the waterbed frame. The decorative one-piece wrapping is easily installed by unrolling the wrap and fastening it to the sides of the pedestal by Velcro.TM. hook and loop fasteners or other convenient fastener means. Thus, there have been a number of devices that provide for improved padded rails or decorative accessories to waterbeds. None of the inventions, however, have provided for a fabric rail cover that is removable and foldable so it may be changed, washed, or, replaced, just as are the sheets and bedspreads of the waterbed itself.
The device of the present invention provides for a cover which will slip over the padded rails to provide the customer with a wide array of choices to mix and match with his or her home bedroom decor. Applicants' removable rail covers are reversible as well as washable. These two features are provided to increase the life of the product as well as to provide the customer with two choices of decorative fabrics in one set of covers.
The covers of the present invention are manufactured out of almost any material--cotton, vinyl and leather among the choices. One of the benefits and features of the removable covers of the present invention is that they are available in a wide variety of colors and designer patterns. The covers are easily and quickly installed without tools or permanent fasteners and will fit most standard padded rails: Super Single, King, Queen, two-way, three-way, and five-way. In addition, the removable covers of the present invention reduce frame damage and damage to the permanent covers of the padded rails. Also, they represent an inexpensive alternative to rail replacement for a customer with permanently damaged or stained padded rails. The covers of the present invention may be specialized for children's rooms, for schools, for colleges with logos, and the like.
Heretofore, those customers desiring padded rails with more than one style cover have had to order several sets of rails, each with the permanently attached desired cover. This required storing the bulky, unused rails when they were not in use. If, as is often the case, a customer had more than one bedspread/sheet combination, the rails would often need to be special ordered with covers permanently attached to the rails, covers that reflected the particular bedspread/sheet combination. Even special orders are presently only available in solid colors. Ordering several sets of rails is expensive and requires a three- to six-week wait. Thus, there has been a need for a device with the qualities of applicant's invention, namely for a removable cover for waterbed rails that will provide the customer with an endless array of choices to mix and match according to his particular tastes.